


Bepantsed

by TakeCareOfYouBaby



Series: Stackson one shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Game Night, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Stackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeCareOfYouBaby/pseuds/TakeCareOfYouBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“We’re not done playing. And you have to lay another word,” Stiles says, sliding Jackson's B and E bricks back at him. </p><p>Jackson switches the B for a D and puts them back. </p><p>Stiles says “No.”</p><p>Jackson flips the board. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bepantsed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Are you serious?”

Jackson shrugs. “Yeah.”

Stiles squints at the board. “Bepants. Seriously? You think that’s a word?” he says, and he couldn’t sound more doubting if he tried. 

“It’s totally a word!” Jackson exclaims. “Look, I am wearing pants. I am bepantsed.”

“You’re really sure about that, Mr English Major?”

“Are you sure you’re in a position to argue, Mr ‘afinger’?” 

“That was two weeks ago, Jackson. And you didn’t complain when it ended with me fingering you.”

“Yeah, well. What if i depantsed you now?”

“We’re not done playing. And you have to lay another word,” Stiles says, sliding Jackson's B and E bricks back at him. 

Jackson switches the B for a D and puts them back. 

Stiles says “No.”

Jackson flips the board. 

“What are you doing?!” Stiles exclaims. “I was winning! And you could’ve laid ‘pantsed’, since that’s, you know, an actual word.”

Jackson stands up, and grabs Stiles' arm to haul him up, too. “Yeah, but ‘pantsed’ isn’t nearly as sexy as ‘depants’, and I want to get laid.”

“Do you think other couples’ Scrabble playing ends up in sex as often as ours does?” Stiles asks as he trails after Jackson to the bedroom. 

Jackson pulls down his pants and then hooks his fingers in Stiles' belt loops to drag him close. “I don’t give a fuck, but if it doesn’t, it’s their loss.” Then his mouth is on Stiles', and there’s only one kind of scoring left that matters.


End file.
